


[Podfic of] Kiss and Ride on the CTA

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pat is never, ever forgiving Smitty.</p><p>Now, every time he sees that Canadian douchebag on the train, his brain mentally reminds him that the guy has a name, that he’s Jonathan and he probably grows his own fucking kale while reading original source texts about the French Revolution.</p><p>His brain also keeps supplying Pat with reminders that the guy is really remarkably good looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Kiss and Ride on the CTA

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art was made by me, using the image taken and posted in the text by the author. Thanks for letting me use it!
> 
> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1AUHfRs) [24 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1zZFkJK) [ 25.6 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 52:39 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
